


"Tag Teaming" - Kuroo x Hawks x Reader

by sweetcherryrambles



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Choking, Crossover Pairings, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Scratching, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcherryrambles/pseuds/sweetcherryrambles
Summary: No plot, just porn! You get punished by Kuroo and Hawks for showing up at Kuroo's game in a very skimpy cheerleading outfit.TWs: explicit language, threesome, choking, facefucking, anal sex/fingering, double penetration, overstimulation, bitingwritten for the lovely catesenpai
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142





	"Tag Teaming" - Kuroo x Hawks x Reader

"Stop squirming baby bird, I know you want more, but we have to wait for Kuroo, you know he will punish you if we start without him" Hawks' breath was tickling your ear, sending delicious shivers down your spine as he had two fingers buried in your sopping core.

He had been teasing you for what felt like hours, kissing you, rubbing your clit, and finger fucking you until you were on the brink of orgasm and then stopping right as you were close to your climax, just to restart the torturous cycle. You needed more, your insides were aching and Kuroo was late. Them tag-teaming you was supposed to be your present for wearing that cute little cheering outfit at his last game. Why was he making you wait?

"F-fuck, Keigo, I can't take it anymore. I-I need to cum, please let me cum" your body was quivering, hands gripping at the sheets and Hawks' golden locks.

"Just a little bit more, baby bird. You're doing so good, Tetsu will love to see you splayed like this, just waiting for his cock" his lips were on yours in a moment, silencing your moans. He was sucking on your tongue, fingers still working your cunt.

"Chibi-chan, have you been a good little princess for me?" You didn't even hear him come in, your senses were so overwhelmed by Hawks’ relentless teasing "Sorry to keep you waiting, princess" you could see him roll up the sleeves of his dress shirt with a smirk.

"Keigo got you so nice and wet. Do you want this cock inside you, Chibi-chan?" he proceeded to take off his suit pants, aligning his already hard cock with your entrance.

"Yes, please, Tetsu, I n-need you, please make me c-cum" you let out a loud cry as he buried himself inside you to the hilt with one long thrust. Your walls were already clenching around his length, orgasm approaching dangerously fast. You welcomed the intrusion, your cunt begging to be stretched.

"Open your mouth, baby bird. Let me see what that hot mouth of yours can do" Hawks’ cockhead was oozing precum, you weren’t the only one on whom the earlier teasing affected. "This slutty body of yours takes us so well, baby girl. Do you want to cum? I bet you do, you like having two men fucking you dumb?"

"Mmm" was all you could say as Hawks' cockhead was smacking the back of your throat, your hands desperately grabbing the sheets.

"I think she wants to" Kuroo sped up his pace, his shaft hitting the soft spot inside your cunt that had you rolling your eyes and thrusting your hips to meet his movements. He was so big you could barely take him without preparation. You felt the tight coil in your lower stomach tightening from the pressure, just to snap as the raven-haired’s cockhead was smacking your cervix, pain turning into pleasure.

Hawks' cock had fallen out of your mouth, your tongue lolling out. He took the opportunity to clasp his fingers around your neck, putting pressure on the sides, his teeth grazing your nipples, biting. Your mind was blank, nerve endings on fire, overtaken by the men who made it their mission to have you screaming their names by the end of the night.

Coming down from your high, you heard Kuroo grunting "If you keep milking my cock like that, I'm not gonna last, chibi-chan”

Hawks' cockhead was rubbing against your lips, waiting for you to let him back in. “Wrap those pretty lips around it, just like that, I can’t let you two have all the fun by yourselves” he was rougher than before, spurred on by how lewd your body looked, your insides split by Kuroo’s massive shaft. Palming your throat he started to massage it, feeling it expand each time he pushed his length. "I'll fill that pretty mouth of yours with my cum, baby bird. Make sure not to waste even one drop, baby bird"

“Chibi-chan wants to get filled by us, look at how she’s pleading, Keigo” Kuroo chuckled darkly as he picked up the pace, leaning over you and biting at the sides of your breasts. You felt Hawks’ thrusts come to a halt as his hot cum spilled inside your mouth. You kept swallowing, the movements on his sensitive cockhead making him moan your name in ecstasy. “I love seeing you face-fucked, princess, I think it’s time I make you scream my name”

He picked you up from the bed without pulling out from between your soaked folds, pressing you against his clothed chest. The blond came up behind you, hands trailing over your naked back. “Do you think you can take us both, baby bird?” he whispered in your ear, licking it and biting at your earlobe.

“I c-can’t, Keigo, yo-you’ll break me” you cried out.

“Then why is your needy cunt clenching so desperately, chibi-chan?” You didn’t lie, you didn’t think you could handle them both at the same time, but the thought excited you.

“I can’t promise I’ll be gentle, (y/n), but I promise that I’ll have you begging for more” you felt a lubed finger push past the muscled rim of your hole. You let out a whine at the stretch, tightening your grip on Kuroo’s shoulders. “I can already tell you like that, look at your juices overflowing from your cunt” he bit roughly at your throat, pushing another finger inside.

Kuroo stopped his thrusts, letting you adjust to the added pressure, and latched his mouth onto your hardened nipple, sucking and rubbing your clit, building up your second orgasm. You heard Hawks swear as your walls gripped his fingers “Fuck, I want to put it inside you so badly, baby bird, you’re so fucking tight, my fingers can’t have all the fun” he shoved his lubed tip inside you, wringing a loud cry from your throat. It was the last push your body needed, shaking violently in their arms as you climaxed for a second time.

“We haven’t even started the main course properly, chibi-chan, and you’re already a mess. You’re such a little slut, aren’t you?” You were delirious, skin flushed as both your holes were stretched deliciously in a mix of pain and pleasure.

“It’s too m-much, Te-Tetsu, Ke-Keigo, I-I can’t take it, you’re s-splitting me open, I c-can’t” your throat was dry and you had no control left over your body, whimpering and squirming at each touch or movement.

Kuroo sped up his pace, fucking your needy cunt like a man possessed, Hawks matching his pace, their cocks separated only by a thin wall of flesh. You screamed out their names, pushing your back against the blond’s chest and moving your hips to meet their thrusts.

“It feels so good, baby bird, you’re clamming down on me”

You felt Kuroo stop with a grunt, hot cum painting your cunt white. Still holding you, he squished your lips with his, shoving his tongue inside your mouth and swallowing your cries of bliss. Hawks’ fingertips were digging into the soft flesh of your waist, trying to steady himself as he continued to pump into your tightening hole.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum inside you, (y/n), wreck this pretty hole of yours” he grabbed your hips and pushed himself in you with a swift motion, filling you with his seed.

“Looks like we got to stuff all of chibi-chan’s holes with our cum, Keigo” Kuroo chuckled as he pulled out of you with a pop “But you deserve it, princess, showing up at my game dressed in that skimpy outfit, you even made me miss the first serve”


End file.
